Fairy Interviews
by Esmika
Summary: *Not a story fic* Mika-chan interviews Celebrities! Nope! Not really Celebrities! But Fairy Tail Characters! Yes, in this interview Fic, they'll be Referred to as Celebrities; And Fanfictions will be referred to As Movies/TV Series. Suggest Questions, and Interviewees! And we Will answer them For you! Interviewee #2: Natsu Dragneel
1. Lucy Heartfilia

**This is not a story fanfic, instead, It's an interview! I'll be interviewing celebrities (I call them that and pretend that fanfictions are movies they take place in) today! For now, Lucy Heartfilia, age 17, is my first interviewee.**

**In, three, two, one, we're going live.**

**Mika:** Hello there! Authors and readers! It is I, Mika, interviewing Lucy Heartfilia live!

**Lucy:** Hello, minna!

**Mika:** So, Lucy-chan, people has been asking a lot, and everyone can see the obvious. Is it true, that you and Natsu-san are dating?

**Lucy:** *blushes* No. It's true we may look like ones, but we only treat each other as best friends. And besides, I go for Lisanna and Natsu.

**(Lisanna blushes in the audience, together with Natsu)**

**Mika:** I see. Well next question, What do you think about Gray?

**Lucy:** Uhh-well... He's very protective and caring of his nakamas. He doesn't give up easily. I admit he's very good-looking *blushes*, but he still has this stripping habit that's very annoying.

**Mika:** Really? But I thought you enjoy it. Remember the time when I was watching your shooting for the movie "Summer Love"? He's one of the staffs right? Mira-san and I would always catch you peeking on Gray whenever he strips. Can you deny that?

**(Girls in the audience squealed as Gray -again- 'accidentally' took off his shirt in front of the crowd)**

**Lucy:** G-Gray! Your clothes!

**Mika:** *laughes* So?

**Lucy:** W-Well...

**(From the audience: Oi! Popsicle! What was that about?)**

**(Everyone looked at the source to see Natsu standing with an annooyed look on his face.)**

**Gray:** What did you call me, huh, Flame Brain?

**Natsu:** Oh yeah? Ice Princess?

**(The two headbutted each other with sparks of electricity between them.)**

**Gray:** Say that again? You wanna go?

**(And the two brawled.**

**Instead of the staffs to stop them, they even joined the brawl. **

**And the studio was broken.)**

**Mika:** Uhh-kyaaa! *gets Hit By A Flying Chair*

**Lucy:** It Seems She's Down For The Count! This Show Is-

**Gray:** GIVE ME BACK MY BOXERS, YOU FLAME BRAIN!

**Lucy:** KYAAAAA! Cover Up Gray! *covers Eyes(but Left her Fingers Distance) ;)*

**Natsu:** Woohooohoohoo!

**Mika:** Whew! *gets Hit By A Flying Natsu*

**Lucy:** T-T-THESHOWISDONE! *got Knocked out By Natsu And Gray Trying To Hit each Other*

**Now That Didn't went Well... Next interview Should Be Better. And I'll Decide The interviewee By Your Votes In The Review.**


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**Teehee... I updated rather early. I got the most vote For Natsu, so He's The Interviewee For The Day!**

**Again, In 3, 2, 1, We're Live!**

**Mika:** Hi guys! We're back with Fairy Interviews! Last time, Lucy Heartfilia admitted she isn't in any relationship with Natsu Dragneel. And she also admitted the fact that she found Gray surprisingly handsome! Who are we interviewing today? Good Question! The answer would be Na-

**Natsu:** That would be me! :D *munched on a fried chicken*

**Mika:** erhm.. *sweatdrops* Natsu-san.. A-Anyways, that's right! Natsu Dragneel-san! *looks over at Natsu and Wide-eyed in shock.

**(Natsu wasn't in his supposed seat, but found him eating the cake that was supposed to be someone else's)**

**Mika:** Natsu-san! You shouldn't be eating that!

**(Natsu glanced at her but nonetheless continued to eat the cake)**

**Mika:** That cake is Erz-

**(Couldn't finish the sentence because an angry Erza stomped in and smacked Natsu in the head knocking him unconscious)**

**Mika:** Erhmm *sweatdrops* Erza-san, I think you went over board...

**(Erza then noticed she smacked the cake as well)**

**(Wide-eyed, she began to sulk in the corner. Then Natsu began to wake up)**

**Natsu:** Oi! What was that for?

**(Question ignored, a vein popped in his head)**

**Mika:** N-Natsu kun, I think you should just sit down here, let's begin the interview part...

**(Natsu unusually obeyed, and sat down grinning ear to ear)**

**Mika:** W-Well then, this question was sent by our guest, *began reading the question* "Who would you want to be with more? Lucy? Or Lisanna?"

**Natsu:** Well, Lucy of coarse! She's my best friend after all!

**(Noticed in the crowd, Lisanna had a pained expression)**

**Natsu:** But I love to spend time with Lisanna too! She's fun to be with!

**(Lisanna's expression became brighter)**

**Mika:** Thanks for that answer. Next question, do you think of anyone more than a friend?

**(Natsu, being the dense idiot he is, didn't understand what the meaning of the question really is)**

**Natsu:** Of coarse! I think of gramps as a father to us all!

**(But he makes sense anyway)**

**Mika:** erhm..okay.. Uh-This question is from a guest named Diana, "Who do you like most from the following? Gray, Gajeel, or Laxus?

**Natsu:** Gray. I like to piss him the most! Bwahaha!

**(Someone from the audience: What was that?)**

**(Everyone saw it was Gray)**

**Mika:** Here it goes again...

**Natsu:** Well, aren't you deaf, Ice Princess!

**Gray:** What did you call me, Ash Brain? I'm surprised you even know the word 'deaf'

**Natsu:** Oh yeah? You wanna go, Popsicle?

**Gray:** Bring it on, Squinty eyes!

**Mika:** *shrieks* Please s-s-s-stop it both of y-you!

**(The two began to have a brawl, in which, the staffs joined again)**

**Mika:** Don't forget that Erza's he-

**(Wasn't able to finish again, Erza appeared in front of the two with a dark aura surrounding her)**

**Mika:** -re.

**(And in one blink of an eye, the boys and staffs are beaten, and the studio is broken...again)**

**Lucy:** This never gets better!

**Mika:** Uh-when did you come here?

**That...also Didn't Well. Anyway, next Interviewee Will Be decided By The Reviews. You Can Send In Questions, and You Can also Send in questions For specific Celebrities!**


End file.
